


Impatient

by Jillian



Series: Scratching itches [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, comeslut!Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy needs to learn patience and they discover a few new kinks they both didn't know about until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

‘Come on up.’ Adam says as he buzzes Tommy into his apartment building again. It’s a week since Adam came all over Tommy’s chest and it has been all Tommy could think about for the past week. His dick a permanent erect presence that is in desperate need of attention.

As always, Adam doesn’t greet Tommy at the door. ‘Good’ Tommy thinks, hoping he’s already getting ready for Tommy to get off. 

But Adam is not. In fact, he’s unpacking the clothes he took hours to pack last week while Tommy called him. 

And as usual, Adam doesn’t look up or stop with what he’s doing.

‘Sit, Tommy. I need to at least put my suits away first. You’re early.’

‘Do you really have to?’ Tommy begs. He’s at a point where he doesn’t even care he’s begging anymore. He. Needs. To. Come!

‘Impatient, are we?’

‘Your fault, weirdo beardo.’ Tommy can’t read the expression on Adam’s face properly. It looks like something between a laugh and frustration, but he’s got his killer game-face on. The one he uses on some reporters.

‘And how is that my fault? I don’t remember doing anything that would have you this impatient or annoyed.’

‘The fuck you have. Coming all over my chest without warning. Haven’t been able to get that out of my head for a second. It caused quite a few weird looks when I had to get some groceries. Let alone the looks Brian has given me during rehearsals. You ruined my week so you better make it up to me good. Let me come at least twice.’

‘Is that so?’ This time even a blind cow could read Adam’s face, amusement all over. ‘Well then, let’s see if I can do something about that then.’ He says as he continues to put his clothes back into the huge walk-in.

Tommy starts to unbuckle the belt that are keeping his jeans up, quickly popping the buttons on his jeans along with it.

‘I didn’t say you could take your jeans off yet, Tommy. Put them back on, buckle up.’

Adam did not just say that, did he? Hasn’t he noticed Tommy is not even wearing his skinnies? That’s how much his 24-7 erection has been bothering him. He can’t do this to him. He needs to get off and he needs to do it now or he’ll burst.

But a simple look from Adam makes Tommy do as he’s told. He sits back down on his knees and waits until Adam finally tells him he can just quickly jerk off while he makes a few calls or something.

Those calls do happen, but not while Tommy gets to jerk off. He does, however, get to sit still and wait.

And wait…

And wait…

And wait.

‘What’s going on, Adam? Why are you pretending I haven’t been here for the last two hours?’

‘I’m not pretending anything, Tommy. I know you are here. I’m just waiting for something.’

‘Waiting for what?’ Is he serious?

Apparently it’s not a time to talk. Adam gives him one of his stern looks and continues with what he’s doing. Whatever that is. Tommy can’t see. He’s still in the bedroom and Adam is doing most of his ‘things’ in other rooms now.

Another thirty minutes pass and Tommy has given up hope. Even his dick seems to think nothing is going to happen before he leaves. Tommy just sits in his spot, waiting for Adam to come back into the bedroom. He’s got a tune in his head that he needs to write down before he forgets. Maybe he can use it for one of the songs he is still writing with Brian.

‘I didn’t tell you to lose your hard-on, now did I? Get it back, Tommy. I want to see you hard as soon as I return.’ 

Before Adam is done talking, Tommy’s dick is doing as Adam says. He’s back to full erect status before Adam has left the room. Tommy is getting hopeful. Maybe he will get what he is hoping for after all.

It’s only a few minutes later when Adam already returns to the bedroom. ‘Good, Tommy. Now, get up and take your clothes off. I like you without your clothes on, I think that’s how I want to see you from now on during our arrangements. Put your clothes on that chair right there. Don’t take it all off so fast. We’re not in a hurry, we’ve got all the time in the world. Let me enjoy watching you.’

This is why Tommy likes getting undressed in the dark the best. He hates it when people watch him change. 

‘Don’t turn yourself away from me, Tommy. I want to see you. Make sure your pretty cock doesn’t stop bouncing like it does now. Follow me when you are done. I need to be comfortable for what I want you to do.’

Tommy’s cock bounces happily at Adam’s promising words. Making him forget for a few seconds how uncomfortable he feels getting undressed like this.

Adam walks out of the bedroom and into the lounge area. Tommy follows quickly, curious to find out what Adam has in store. When Adam sits down in one of the huge leather chairs, he beckons Tommy over and with one simple move of his fingers, orders Tommy back down on his knees. 

‘Sit, Tommy. I must say I’m not too happy with you right now. You haven’t been as good as you usually are. You’ve been so impatient and I don’t like that. What are we going to do about that? I can’t just let this go and let it happen again, now can I? If I let this go now, then maybe next time you’ll barge in here unannounced and expect me to take care of you no matter if I have any appointments. So I think a little lesson is in order, don’t you agree?’

Tommy shivers at those words and carefully nods yes. 

‘Touch yourself, Tommy. Fuck your hand like you always do, do it slowly. No fast jerk-fest. Get yourself to the brink of orgasm, don’t come, but wait for my instructions when you get there.’

Huh, Tommy had not expected that. If that is a punishment, he wants to get punished always.

His first initial instinct feeling is to forego Adam’s wishes and just go for it, get to the happy part; the part where he’s the closest to coming but not there yet. If he’s honest, that’s his favorite part, secretly likes it even more than coming.

But Adam gave orders and he’s not going to risk anything. So he closes his eyes and his hand around his dick. It’s hard to go slow when your dick is this hard and on fire. Tommy spits in his hand, not to make it easier but just to stall time and enjoy the ride a few seconds longer. He’s been on the edge of coming for a week, finally he gets to do something about it but with his luck, he’ll be done in a few seconds. Stupid, traitorous, horny body.

He can feel his balls tighten, this is it. His favorite happy part. ‘I’m close, Adam.’ He says, waiting for further instructions.

‘I can see that. You’re so close, there’s almost no way back anymore, is there? But I told you not to come yet. Let go of your cock, Tommy. If you spill but one drop, playtime is over. You are going to learn what patience means. If you listen to me and be a good boy, I promise I’ll let you come when the time is right. Now is not that time yet.’

Tommy knew there had to be a catch. He just didn’t think it would be this. How he manages to keep his seed from coming out, he doesn’t know but he does it. His balls hurt, his dick hurts, both in protest but this is what Adam wants and if he wants to come at all today, Tommy needs to accept.

Tommy assumes new orders will follow while he catches his breath, but Adam doesn’t say anything. He can hear him open up to say something a few times, but still no words sound in the room. When Tommy finally feels confident enough to open his eyes and look at Adam, he sees something he hadn’t expected. Adam has an insecure nervous look over him. He’s biting his nails even. Then, when he notices Tommy watching him, waiting for him to speak, he finally does.

‘I-I would really like it if you unzipped me for once but I don’t know if this is taking things too far? Or have I ruined things by asking now? I should just make you do it, don’t I? Forget I asked, just get to work. Get my cock out and start sucking. Make a show of it.’

For a split second Tommy doubts. For that short second he feels the same as Adam does. But he needs the confidence that is Adam to keep going and secretly sighs with relief when Adam takes back control like he always does.

His fingers tremble as he goes for the buckle of Adam’s belt. Not with doubt, not with fear, but with a need he could never describe. He pops the buttons on his jeans and carefully takes out a pulsing cock.

Like a popsicle, Tommy licks every inch. He’s not really the nibbling kinda guy, but he’s doing it now. When he looks up, his breath hitches in his throat. Adam is looking at him with a fiery hunger in his eyes.

Tommy keeps his eyes fixed on Adam while he takes him deep inside his mouth, his tongue flat against the underside of his shaft. He watches as Adam struggles to keep his eyes open. Very slowly Tommy lets Adam’s cock slide out of his mouth, only to take him back in as deep as he can. It’s the slowest blow he’s ever given Adam and the view is priceless. 

Adam is fighting not to come yet and Tommy loves it. Adam is leaking pre-come like a maniac, his hands have a vice grip on the armrests, a drop of blood is trickling down his chin from biting his lip so hard so he won’t scream.

When one of Adam’s hands lets go of the armrest, Tommy knows what’s coming. He puts on his best puppy-dog eyes, hoping for Adam to get the hint and let him finish what he started. But it doesn’t work. Adam pulls him off his cock hard.

‘Be good now, Tommy.’

‘I thought I was.’ Tommy says. ‘I want to make you come fast and keep blowing you until you are hard again. That’s good, right?’ 

‘My own private little come-slut. Do you think you can handle that? Cause I don’t know how gentle I’ll be that second time. If you say yes to me now, there’s no going back. Your mouth will be mine to use and abuse as I please.’

‘P-please.’ Tommy doesn’t know why he says this. He’s a little scared of what Adam could possibly mean by not being gentle. But he needs to find out. He deserves it.

‘Then what are you waiting for? Get back to what you were doing and don’t you dare stop until I’m hard again.’

Words like these make Tommy want to come right there and then. Instead, he obeys Adam’s order and gets back to what he was doing earlier. He still doesn’t take his eyes off Adam. He’s still going at the agonizing slow pace like before. 

Adam can’t keep his eyes open for long. His breathing is rough and his babbling filthy. When the first spurt hits Tommy’s tongue, he is fully prepared. He swallows the first few hits, but decides to save and savor the rest.

His initial reaction wants to be to climb onto Adam’s lap and kiss him, make him taste himself, play with his come. But they don’t kiss. It’s an unspoken rule they set up when they started this all this time ago. A rule Tommy has always been happy with, until now apparently.

So he stays right where he is, on his knees, limp dick in his mouth, trying to get it back to life, his eyes still fixed on Adam. With his come-covered tongue, he gets back to popsicle licks. 

‘Fuuuuuuck…’ Adam gasps when he sees what Tommy is doing. ‘This is going to sound so cliché, but no one has ever done that for me before. You look so god damn hot with my come on your tongue. Makes me want to fill that mouth of yours up again. Fuck, it makes me want to pass you around and make you swallow all the come in a room full of cock.’

Tommy finally can’t keep his eyes open any longer. The thought alone makes his cock bounce, his heart race and his throat to make this embarrassing sound he didn’t even know he could make.

‘You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Open your mouth to all the strange cocks I put in front of you, suck on them like you do me and take every drop they give you, like the true come-slut you really are. Fuck, Tommy, look at you. You’re trembling, you want it so bad.’

Tommy does. He doesn’t know why but he wants it so bad. His eyes are in the back of his head now, his skin is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, he can hardly breathe and it feels like he’s going to explode if he doesn’t get what he needs.

‘Oh fuck, Tommy, I want to watch you take them all. I want to see you covered in their come, your mouth so full and your dick ready to burst. But you won’t come until I tell you, now will you? Just like you won’t come now until I let you. My pretty come-slut.’

This is definitely taking whatever it is they have, ten steps further. A year ago, or even two months ago, Tommy would have run if Adam had said what he just did. But then, 2-months-ago-Adam would never have said them. But Tommy needs this. Whatever has changed over these past weeks, he doesn’t know. All he knows is that needs it so much right now. He doesn’t want to go back to 2-months-ago-Tommy.

‘Come here, Tommy. You’re mouth on me is so good, you could make me come again in seconds. But we’re not done for a long time yet. Get up and sit in my lap. Keep me hard while I let you touch yourself again for a bit. You deserve a little reward.’ It’s another first. Adam never touches Tommy when he gets to jerk off, let alone sit in his lap.

‘Lean back, Tommy, I won’t bite. Let me watch you. Go slow, just like you did earlier. Look at how much you are leaking already. Have you ever tasted yourself, Tommy? Taste yourself. Wipe it from your cock and lick it.’

Tommy feels Adam’s cock throb against the crack of his ass, as he puts his finger to his own mouth. It causes another drop to form at the slit of his cock. He wants to suck himself, if that was possible. Swallow every drop of his own come, feel it enter his mouth.

When Tommy wants to get the next drop, Adam’s hand beats him to it. With trembling fingers, Adam carefully wipes the drop and puts his finger to Tommy’s mouth. As if it’s Adam’s cock, Tommy opens wide and hungrily sucks on his finger.

‘Damn it, Tommy, if you keep doing stuff like this, I might do things we’re both going to regret later.’

‘I won’t.’ Tommy whispers. But Adam doesn’t respond. Or at least not the way Tommy hoped.

‘Grab your cock, Tommy. Nice and slow. Treat it like you would if it was one of the stranger-cocks I want to share you with. Show me what you would do, convince me you’re worth it.

‘You’re imagining it, aren’t you?’ Adam keeps whispering in his ear. It makes Tommy dizzy, he’s never felt this… much… before. 

‘Yes, you are. I can see it. Looking at your perfect lips, you’re imagining a cock in your mouth. I bet both hands are filled with cock too. I bet, secretly deep down, you wish you had one buried deep inside your ass as well. But I won’t let that happen. If anyone ever gets to do that, it will be me.’

With that thought, Adam fucking him like there’s no tomorrow, Tommy arches his back, ready to blow. But Adam forces his hand from his cock. 

‘Tsk, tsk, tsk. What did I tell you? No coming until I say, remember?’

‘P-please, Adam. It hurts. Please let me come, please. I promise I’ll let you do anything to me if you let me come. I can’t… I can’t… please…’ Tommy knows his begging is both useless and a little embarrassing but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t even really want to come, he just wants to keep doing what he’s doing while Adam whispers in his ear.

‘Shut up, Tommy. Get back on your knees and open up. Keep your hand on your cock, don’t you dare let go. No playing until I say and definitely no coming yet. Brace yourself.’

Adam grabs Tommy by the hair with both his hands and forces himself inside his mouth. He fucks Tommy’s mouth, deeper and deeper every time. He’s babbling how Tommy is his boy, his come-slut, his fuck-toy. ‘Take it, take it all. Your mouth has always been mine, it will forever belong to me.’

Tommy can’t do much but take what Adam gives him. The hand around his dick is itching to do something, to join in but if Adam keeps his assault up, Tommy doesn’t even need his hand anymore. He could come from Adam’s abuse and his dirty talk and the images Adam planted in his head.

Tommy wants it, he wants everything Adam is talking about. He wants to be covered in come, every hole poring with it. His lips swollen and his hole fucked raw. He’s so far gone that he doesn’t even hear Adam give him the permission he’s been waiting for. 

This is what Adam meant earlier when he said he didn’t know if he could be gentle. He isn’t. He’s rough, he’s forceful, he’s just as much out of it as Tommy is. And Tommy wants more. Tommy wants him to go even deeper, rape his mouth until he can’t use his voice for a week. He wants him to deep throat without thinking. 

‘Fuck, Tommy, you really are made for cock. I’m gonna cover that pretty face of yours now.’

Adam pulls back just as the first hit hits Tommy’s lips. Then his cheek, his eyes, his hair. Before Adam is done, it’s everywhere. With his tongue Tommy is trying to scoop up as much as he can, as far as his tongue can reach. 

Adam slumps down on the floor, watching as Tommy tries to lick himself clean. With his finger, he helps him. As if Tommy hasn’t eaten in weeks, he accepts Adam’s fingers, frantically licking them clean. 

‘Tommy, why are you still hard? Why didn’t you come when I told you to?’

‘Wh-when did you tell me that?’ Tommy realizes he probably wouldn’t have heard anything, he is still having a hard time concentrating. His heart is beating so loud in his ears. 

‘Oh, baby, you didn’t hear me? And I thought for a second you wouldn’t even be able to keep yourself from it, no matter how hard you tried. What are you waiting for now, Tommy? You have definitely deserved it. Show me how pretty you are when you come.’

Tommy’s hands just won’t work anymore. He tries but he’s both too turned on and too exhausted to finish himself off. But he has to, he can’t go home like this, it’ll be the death of him.

Without words Adam knows and makes Tommy get up. He sits him down in his lap and makes him lean back. They’re about to cross another line, one that has been coming for a long time but weren’t ready for until today.

‘Relax, Tommy, I’ll take good care of you. Just let go, you don’t have to wait until I tell you to come. You’ve been so good. You’ve been so patient.’

Adam is jerking Tommy at an easy pace. Tommy is too sensitive to go rough or fast. Tommy can still hardly breath, he’s gasping for air. One hand has a death grip on the arm rest Adam was abusing earlier. The other has a tight hold on the hair in Adam’s neck. Adam is still talking in Tommy’s ear about him in that room full of men. But now he’s changed to how well they would take care of him too.

When Adam tells him that of course he would be there too and he would never take his eyes off his boy, Tommy comes. His ears are ringing, his vision has gone black and his body limp. He wants to stay here like this forever. For a while he does, until he starts to shiver with cold.

Adam takes him to the shower in the guest room and leaves him alone with his thoughts. Thoughts that are screaming inside his head but is refusing to listen to them for now. He knows he needs to think about what just happened but for now all he wants is that afterglow without a single thought or worry in his mind.

When Tommy gets back to the living room area, he notices Adam’s hair wet as well. He must have taken a shower in his own bathroom. He’s fixing a few drinks and motions for Tommy to sit.

‘So…’ Adam starts.

‘Yeah, so…’ Tommy doesn’t really know what to answer. 

‘That was… new.’

‘Yup…’ What the hell else is he supposed to say? Except for ‘Can’t wait for next time…’


End file.
